


Absolutely Perfect

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Red Stilettos and Handsome Devils [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor Roleplay, Enno loves to tease, M/M, Nurse Roleplay, So does Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Keiji somehow forgot an important detail: Fridays are usually days Chikara surprises him with frisky ideas.And today is no different.“Doctor, how did your meeting go?” Chikara calls from another room.Keiji loosens his tie. “It went well, long as usual.” He freezes. Doctor?





	Absolutely Perfect

Keiji unlocks the apartment door, relieved to be home at last. He had a presentation earlier today for his sociology, a long lunch meeting with his college adviser meaning he has to dress up because his adviser likes to take out his advisees to a fancy meal during their meetings (it’s nice, but sure does take a lot of time, meaning he lost time to review before a test afterwards), had a test that was completely writing so his hand cramped for a good hour afterward, and not to mention the commute during five o’clock traffic back home.

Fridays are always his busiest days, even with just his three classes alone and no added tests, projects, or meetings, and it always makes him grateful for the weekend.

Once the door swings open, he trudges inside. He slips off his dress shoes and sets down his satchel. “I’m home,” he calls out. Lucky for Chikara, he doesn’t have any classes on Friday.

And today, Keiji somehow forgot an important detail: Fridays are usually days Chikara surprises him with frisky ideas.

And today is no different.

“Doctor, how did your meeting go?” Chikara calls from another room.

Keiji loosens his tie. “It went well, long as usual.” He freezes. _Doctor?_

“What about your presentation?”

“Good,” Keiji slowly answers, moving away from the doorway.

“And the testing?”

“Positive...”

“Happy to hear that!” is the chipper reply. “I’m glad you’re back early, sir!”

Since Fridays combined with rush-hour traffic, he technically is home early. “Yes, so am I. Where are you?” He stops in his tracks as Chikara leans against the doorway, bumping out his hip.

“Is something wrong?” Chikara asks, tilting his head; his lips are a beautiful red, with him wearing one of Keiji’s favorite lipsticks. “You seem flushed, doctor.”

Keiji stares, wide-eyed. “Nothing is wrong.”

Chikara grins. “I’m happy to hear that, doctor.” He crosses the room, heels clacking against the floor. Keiji’s eyes widen even further. Since when did he get a new pair of heels? They look like the highest Chikara has ever gotten. They’re a rich red, matching Chikara’s lips. “Did you have a good day, sir?”

“Yeah…” Keiji trails off, breaking away from Chikara’s gaze and looks downward. He’s dressed in his new nurse costume, white stockings pulled up to his milky smooth thighs, held up by a garter belt. On one thigh is also an actual garter. Through the white, thin fabric of his dress, Chikara’s red panties and red garter belt are clearly visible. The dress stretches across his body in the most perfect way, showing off his figure. Chikara even has a nurse cap clipped in his hair.

And he’s pretty sure there’s a tent already forming for him. It’s evident Chikara already has a tent and he gets harder at the sight.

“I’m glad, doctor.” Chikara pauses in front of him, still wearing an innocent smile but has a spark of mischief in his eyes. “I checked your schedule, you don’t have any more appointments today.”

“Oh?” Keiji swallows, still taking in the sight. “That’s good.”

Chikara fixes Keiji’s tie so it’s centered. “I know you’re tired, doctor, but I had a request for you.” He tilts his head again, fluttering his lashes.

“And what might that be?” Keiji chokes out, pants already getting tighter.

Chikara glances away as if he’s embarrassed. Keiji knows better. “Well doctor, the clinic doesn’t close for another hour.”

Keiji somehow gets back to his senses. “I thought you said my schedule was clear for the rest of the day.”

“It is.” Chikara bats his eyes again, moving his hands upward until he reaches Keiji’s collar. He smooths it down. “I was wondering if you could give me a check-up?” He bites his lip and looks up through his lashes. “I’ve had this strange feeling lately… could you give me a diagnosis?”

And this is how he’ll go out. He doesn’t know how he can go through the night without falling to his knees simply by looking at Chikara.

“Of course,” Keiji manages. He wants to pull Chikara into his arms, kiss him wildly, but he also doesn’t want to disrupt what they’re already set up (or rather, what Chikara set up and Keiji goes along with). “Lead me to the office.”

Chikara smiles, glad to know Keiji is no longer completely floored. He grabs his tie and walks backward, perfectly steady despite his stilettos. “Yes, doctor,” he purrs.

“What’s the problem?”

He purses his lips, a flush crossing his cheeks. “Doctor, it’s rather strange. I don’t know what it is.” Once they reach the bedroom, Chikara lets his tie swing back to his shirt. Practically sashaying, he climbs onto the bed and sits in the middle. “I’ve noticed it only happens when I’m with you.”

“Is that so?” Keiji loosens his tie, but keeps it on. He knows Chikara loves to pull on it. “What is it?”

Chikara glances away again. “It’s rather embarrassing, doctor,” he shyly says, rubbing his thighs together.

Keiji swallows back a groan. “You can tell me, nurse.”

Knees up high, Chikara lays down on his back. He spreads his legs and hikes up his skirt, showing his panties.

 _Damp_ panties.

No, far more than simply _damp_ , his wet, _soaking wet_ panties, with Chikara’s cock visible at the waistband, peeking out in all its pre-cum glory. “It’s only when I’m with you, doctor. Can you help me?”

“I’m not a good doctor if I can’t help you, right Nurse Chikara?” Keiji replies, lifting his stare from Chikara’s cock to his sparkling brown eyes. “I believe I know the problem, but I need to give a physical examination first.”

“Go right ahead, doctor,” Chikara replies with a bat of his eyes.

“Oh, I will,” Keiji promises. “Can you get on your hands and knees for me?”

“I’ll get on anything for you,” he flirtily replies, turning to get into position.

Keiji’s face erupts in mad blushing. He gets on the bed, kneeling behind Chikara. “I’m going to begin, alright?”

“Yes doctor,” he replies. “Don’t hesitate.”

“I won’t.” Keiji starts off slow, running his hands over Chikara’s arms. He spoons him, chest against Chikara’s back. He moves his hands down Chikara’s chest.

“How does that feel?” Keiji murmurs in Chikara’s ear.

“Quite good,” he pants. “You always know what to do with your hands, doctor.”

Keiji squeezes his nipples, causing a low whine to emerge from Chikara’s chest.

“I suppose I do,” he smirks. “How is that?”

“Good doctor,” Chikara mewls.

“How is your problem?”

“It aches, doctor.”

“Let me finish the examination, nurse. You know I need to do that first.”

Chikara whines again. “Yes, doctor.”

“Good nurse.” Keiji moves his hands to Chikara’s ass, squeezing it.

Chikara gasps. “D-doctor-”

“Testing your muscles,” Keiji says. “Firm. It’s nice.”

Chikara bites his lips, turning as red as his lingerie. Keiji internally chuckles. He loves to embarrass his boyfriend with teasing remarks. He turns so red. “Thank you.”

Keiji smirks to himself as he places his hands low on Chikara’s hips once more. He slides them down Chikara’s legs, touching him everywhere except the one place that throbs.

“Are you sure?” he teases. “It’s only that one place?”

Chikara bites his lips and closes his eyes hard. “P-please help me, doctor.”

Keiji wraps a hand around Chikara’s cock, slowly pumping it. Chikara lets out a cry of relief and pleasure.

“How does that feel?”

“So good,” Chikara cries, looking at Keiji with heavy, lust-filled eyes. “Doctor, do you know the problem?”

Keiji leans back on his heels. “Yes. I think I know the best procedure to use,” he informs him. “Lay on your back, Nurse Chikara.”

Chikara does as he says, resting on his back with his legs spread, knees up. “What’s the diagnosis?”

“It’s a procedure you’ll need often,” Keiji replies, lips turning up in a smirk. He grabs two pillows from the top of their bed and places one under Chikara’s head, the other under his hips. “Whenever the problem occurs. However, if I’m not around, there’s a way to solve it yourself.”

“But what if I want your help, doctor?” Chikara pouts.

Keiji grips Chikara’s hips and tugs him forward. “Don’t worry, sweet nurse, I’m here to help you. I need to prepare you for surgery first, alright?”

Chikara eagerly nods. “Please hurry doctor, I don’t know how long I can wait.”

“Let me get the supplies first.” Keiji gets off the bed and spots a few condoms laid out beside their usual bottle of lube.

“Always prepared, aren’t you nurse?”

Chikara flutters his lashes. “You never know, right doctor?”

Keiji chuckles, grabbing the condoms and lube. Returning to the bed, he places all the supplies on the bed. “Let me sanitize. Can’t do surgery without clean hands.”

Chikara bites his lips again. He knows Keiji is right, but he’s quite impatient.

Keiji quickly washes his hands and returns to Chikara. “I need to stretch you, but first your panties need to go.”

In the time he was away, Chikara composed himself and reverted even more to his flirty nurse. “Please take them off, doctor,” he purrs, clenching the sheets below him.

“Happily.” Keiji manages to remove the panties without having to take off Chikara’s garter belt or heels. Instead of tossing them to the side, he tucks them in his pocket.

“In case we need to do tests,” he winks. Chikara blushes. “May I enter one finger?” he continues.

“Yes, please do so, doctor,” Chikara pants, spreading his legs further. The sight of his hole, soon to be filled with him and connecting them, makes Keiji harder. “I need you so much,” he continues.

Keiji lubes up three fingers with more lube necessary, but he likes too much than not enough. No one can have enough lube. “I’m about to put one in, is that okay?”

Chikara breathily replies. “Yes,” he says, nodding. “I’m ready, doctor.”

He enters one finger slowly, taking his time as Chikara gets used to the sensation.

“I’m ready, you can put another one in,” he whispers. Keiji does that, curling his finger and causing Chikara to groan. “ _Faster-_ ”

“We need to take it slow, nurse,” he teases. He doesn’t want to accidentally hurt him, but also going slow adds to the act. “We need to make sure you’re stretched properly. Stay still.”

It’s evident Chikara wants to desperately grind against his two fingers, but stays still so Keiji would continue. After another moment, Chikara whimpers. “Please Keiji-Doctor Keiji, please put another one in.”

Keiji raises an eyebrow. “Don’t forget formalities, Nurse Chikara. We don’t want to get caught being improper.”

“Y-yes, doctor.” Keiji removes his two fingers and leans back on his heels again.

Chikara lets out a puff of air, looking up at Keiji with lips in a perfect pout.

“I’m applying more lube, nurse, don’t fret,” Keiji smirks. “Keep your legs open,” he adds, making sure that Chikara won’t rub his legs together. He squeezes lube at an achingly slow pace, taking an even slower time to warm it up.

Chikara lets out a low whine.

“I’m preparing,” Keiji teases. “Need a lot to make sure nothing gets torn.”

“Doctor Keiji, _please_ ,” Chikara pleads, digging his heels into the bed.

Keiji finally closes the lube bottle. “I’m going to put in three now, is that okay?”

“Yes, _fuck_ yes, please doctor.”

“Watch your language,” Keiji says as he slowly enters all three fingers. Chikara gasps with delight.

“Oh dear,” he tuts, gradually moving the fingers inside Chikara. “I forgot something.”

“What is it doctor?” he asks.

“I forgot to test your flexibility.” He curls his fingers in _just_ the right way to make Chikara arch his back off the bed with a loud gasp. “Yes, your reflexes are good, nurse.” After another minute of stretching, making sure Chikara feels ready, he pauses his movements. “I think we can start the procedure, if you’re ready for it, Nurse Chikara.”

“I’m ready, Doctor Keiji,” Chikara instantly replies. Keiji removes his fingers. He unbuckles his pants, pulling down his clothes enough so that his member is free. It’s been untouched this entire time, leaking pre-cum onto his boxer briefs. Just the pulling on the condom makes him hold back a groan. He tosses the condom package to the side, not caring where it goes. “Do you need any help, doctor?”

“You could open the lube for me,” he replies. Chikara reaches over and pops open the bottle. He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto Keiji’s hand.

“Thank you,”  he says, rubbing his aching cock to make sure the whole condom is covered in lube.

“Anytime, doctor.” Chikara grins as he closes the bottle and places it far enough so it doesn’t roll against them during action or fall off the bed.

“May I begin the procedure and enter?”

“Yes, _please_ doctor, I need you so much.”

Keiji slowly enters until he’s fully inside Chikara. He waits until Chikara says the word for him to move. Chikara groans, throwing his head back against the pillow and closes his eyes. He parts his lips a few seconds later, opening his eyes and looking up at Keiji. “You can move,” he pants.

Keiji grips Chikara’s hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs. He leans down, capturing Chikara’s lips in a deep kiss as he starts a slow place. Their bodies, slick with sweat, lube, and love, slap together. Even though they normally have sex completely naked, the thrill of them both being dressed, as if they’re really at work and making love, turns him on in a new way.

Chikara wraps one leg around Keiji’s waist, while he helps him prop his other leg on his shoulder. The heels dig into his back, but not painfully so. He’ll ask Chikara to wear them in bed more often.

“Doc- _hah_ -” Chikara bucks his hips up against Keiji’s, resulting in them both moaning at the friction. “You feel so- _ah-_ ”

Keiji bends down to brush back Chikara’s bangs. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss on his neck. “All sweaty and panting, just for me,” he whispers against his skin, continuing to suck until a gleaming red mark stands out.

Chikara tightens his legs. “Please doctor, faster!”

Keiji clenches his ass again, relishing in the sweet squeak Chikara makes. “Of course,” he says, thrusting deeper. Chikara clenches tighter around him, sucking in a deep breath.

“Do you want to get on my lap, nurse? Bounce on my cock? You love doing that, it’s your favorite remedy, isn’t it?”

Chikara eagerly nods. Keiji fixes his cap before he picks up Chikara, tugging him close so he’s in his lap. Their chests press together and he reaches through the white fabric to pinch Chikara’s nipples. He melts under his fingertips.

“Are you close?” he asks, quickening the pace. He peppers kisses on Chikara’s neck, biting down and sucking hickeys.

“Yes- _hah-_ ” Chikara loops his arms around Keiji’s neck, their mouths connecting in a passionate kiss.

“You’re so gorgeous bouncing on my cock. Isn’t that all you needed?” Keiji reaches down to slowly pump Chikara’s member. “Nothing else but me to fix your problem?”

Chikara whimpers out of pleasure, eagerly nodding. “Yes Doctor Keiji,” he breathily says, eyes fluttering closed again.

Keiji stops gripping Chikara’s member and raises his hand to show him all the pre-cum gathered together, all the while continuing their fast momentum. “You’re so wet, nurse, so naughty. No wonder you were aching so much.” Before Chikara can say anything, he sucks his fingers, licking up all the pre-cum. Chikara’s breath hitches.

“You taste quite nice,” Keiji says, maintaining his perfect poker face until he smirks. Chikara doesn’t respond, crashing their lips together. Their tongues dance together, moving in tangent like a passionate tango.

Soon enough, a familiar twist in his guts occurs. From Chikara’s heavy breathing and dark eyes, he knows they’re both nearing their climaxes. But Keiji refuses to cum until his boyfriend does.

Keiji grasps Chikara’s member. He rubs his thumb over his head, pressing down every few seconds. “Can you cum for me? You can do it,” he encourages.

“I- I’m- I’m about to-”

Keiji uses his free hand to softly play with Chikara’s hair. “You’re almost there, you can do it. Fuck, I love you so much.”

With that declaration, Chikara lets out a cry, holding onto Keiji tightly as he cums. Keiji soon follows.

They fall back on the bed in a tangled mess. For a moment they stay silent, catching their breath. He combs his fingers through Chikara's hair, smiling at his lover's pleased humming.

“Watch your language, doctor,” Chikara teases, pressing their foreheads together.

Keiji laughs. “My bad.” He rubs Chikara’s back while the other remains in his hair. “That was an unexpected surprise to come home to.”

Chikara chuckles. “A surprise is unexpected,” he points out, snuggling close to him and resting his head on his shoulder.

Keiji gives him a peck on the lips. “You got me there. But it was a nice, _very_ nice, surprise.”

“I’m glad,” Chikara says. “I practiced. I even asked Futakuchi to help me.”

“I’ll send him a ‘thank you’ card,” Keiji says, picking up Chikara bridal-style. He wraps his arms around Keiji’s neck, yawning.

Keiji smiles to himself, kissing Chikara’s cheek as he gets off the bed. He’ll need to make sure Chikara doesn’t fall asleep in the shower. He typically likes to nap after sex, but Keiji would rather him do that after they’ve finished cleaning up.

“Let’s go shower, okay?”

Chikara nods, slumping against his figure. “Sounds good.”

“Thank you,” Keiji says as he carries him to the bathroom. “That was… amazing, thank you.” He covers Chikara’s face with feather kisses.

Chikara giggles. Keiji’s heart bursts at the sound. “I love you, Keiji.”

He smiles. “I love you too.” He sets Chikara down on the bathroom stool and turns on the shower. “I’ll help you change.”

Chikara looks down at his cum-covered dress. “That’d be nice.”

Keiji dips a finger in the white liquid and pops it in his mouth. “Still good.”

“Keiji!” Chikara hisses, turning bright red once more.

He chuckles, bending down and unbuttoning Chikara’s dress. “It’s true.” He tosses it in the dirty bin as Chikara unclips his stockings from his garter belt. Keiji slips off his stockings, pressing light kisses across his skin. Chikara happily sighs, running his fingers through Keiji’s soft curls. As soon as Chikara is naked and all the dirty clothes sitting in the bin, he checks the water.

“It’s good,” he says, shaking his hand of the water. “You can get in now if you’d like.”

“I’ll wait for you,” Chikara says, taking off his tie for him. “I like my sweet boyfriend’s company. I’ll help you.”

Keiji softly smiles at him. “Alright.” After joint efforts to undress him, actions slowed down by occasional kisses, Keiji squeezes Chikara’s hand and pulls him up. “Ready?”

Chikara nods “Let’s go shower and we can order takeout,” he says, stepping inside the shower. Only a few seconds pass before they’re both soaking wet. “How about that new ramen place we’ve been wanting to try?”

“Sounds perfect,” Keiji agrees, giving him a sweet kiss. “Absolutely perfect.”


End file.
